folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Script Ideas
Wild Script Ideas whats yours? A script that distroyes all guide matching puzzles that have hidden side chains. lol :<) A best start finder type script for de novo puzzles. for denovo? Maybe for multistart? For MS there is Tlalcoc`s and mine :) rav A pre-script that checks frozen puzzles for the unfrozen parts and sets the segment number for the main script. we will have that ability on upcoming lua update rav Walking script idea. is to watch the score . if it dosnt increase in 3 sec. then jump to next segment and lws. if you do see a jump then back up one seg and lws for 5 secends. and progess for 3 to 5 segments. slowly at 5 secounds per segment. then speed up again. to 3 sec per segment. why. most point or found in the loops at the end of a game sss. the main structure is locked in so the only points you find are at the loops. atm no way to watch TIME. we can only watch score in between called function. see "wiggle()" function in my scripts. rav Timed Cycles? Can script steps be timed to last so many seconds instead of cycles? then instead of running for a long time on long puzzles, scripts steps would run for the same lenght of time inspite of number of segments. put it to wischlist on forum. unsure, but that was posted some time ago rav Script Transformers. Nano Protein Milling Machines. >with apologies to Seagat< this needs to be heavely editited :) kimo Summary; Script Transformers. a discussion of possible and impossible future scripts A naive view of an outline on how to make a script for every protein without it being so huge it would never run. Begin with a prospector modual that determines what kind of puzzle . finds all options, like frozen segment, or AAs that can be changed. and sets those limits and options. then based on what kind of puzzle the script assembles a group of small script tool into a unique program that it runs on the protien. depending on the responce from the protien, a whole new set of script tool moduals are asembled and then run. as the protein gets harder the program changes to suit the current stage of the proteins development. In this way a new script is run all the time being custom made for the moment. with no wasted space it could run fast and efficiently. Its like a digital controled milling machine, with different bits(script tools), that are interchangable, and customised to grind away at different parts of the protein. Haha dream on. This might not be that farfetched as you think, Kimo, if you combine it with another of your concepts, Point Scripts. In Point Scripts, it would be possible to identify which scripts are producers for which puzzles. There might be hiterto unknown patterns as to which scripts are Point Scripts for which puzzles. If that could be understood, then your "script for running scripts" might be programmable. The script would begin by identifying which type of puzzle it was, and therefore, which type of Point Scripts it would respond to, and finally running those repeatedly for a top score. :) -- Phi16 Yes! They should do this through the GUI (recipe) editor! There could also be a script that just strings together existing scripts- Compressors, banders (CG303 GAB, GA Bands), sidechain recipes, rebuilders, walkers. The script starts out with wiggle, shake, and some simple fuses. After that, it does a compressor. If the compressor stops showing gain after, say, 40 iterations, it changes to a rebuilder (I like to alternate between banding scripts and rebuilders). If the rebuilds also stop showing gain, it switches to another banding script or a sidechain script. It just keeps going based on a limit on how long it can go without showing gain. Obviously a sidechain script would be allowed to run its full length... Also, i would be hesitant to put in a walker as one of the options, unless the requirement to run it was EXTREMELY strict. Atm only way is to merge scripts you need/want and write procedure to check score between scripts and make decision which one should be run as next rav A script that mutates backbone, as well as sidechains :) sidechain is part of bbone, so if we mutate ss bb is changed automagicly. :) rav A script that makes my chips crispy, as well as my bread fresh! More tips and techniques at > The Foldit Labs Category:Itskimo strategy